moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason LaBelle
Jason LaBelle is an experienced human mercenary who specializes in infiltration. He is affiliated with Sectarian Foundation and Leader of the Infiltrators. Appearance Jason did not tower over most at the height of 5 foot 9 inches. He has a lean-muscled stature and is the type that would use his size to his advantage. His weight will often bounce between 160 to 175 pounds. One of Jason's most noticeable features is his bright blue-eyed and red hair combination. He usually keeps his hair length a smidge below his shoulders and will sometimes trim it back to ear length. His skin tone is fair and he has freckles littered all over his face, shoulders, arms, chest and back. Jason has a faint line-like scar on his neck, multiple stab scars on his stomach, two scars above the right side of his hip and one on his chest. Personality When Jason is around friends he is friendly and fun to be around. He loves to socialize and is always curious about people that gain his interest. Jason does coin tricks, plays tricks and will often have silly out bursts. Jason takes pride in his work and when he is assigned to a job he will motivate and inspire. He is disciplined and incredibly loyal. Though if he is in an area that he hates, he has no problem being vocal to his comrades. Jason can sometimes have a wild temper if he is pushed to is limits. He is not above using cheap tricks to gain a win in his favor and often acts before he thinks. He will almost never apologize first unless it is for someone he cares about. Background Andrew LaBelle (Father) Andrew LaBelle was a proud father to his only child and son, Jason Labelle, and a devoted husband to his wife, Lydia Sampson LaBelle. Andrew was enlisted in Stormwind's service and worked his way up from being an ordinary sailor to Navigator. His responsibilities to a vessel was to guide and be aware of the ship's position at all times. During a temporary docking in the Wetlands, he came across a fiery redhead named Lydia Sampson and his heart no longer belonged to the sea. After a few short months of dating Lydia, they married and settled in Darkshire. Andrew withdrew from his position as a Navigator and became a dock worker in Stormwind so he could be closer to home. He was the main source of income to his family. After a year of marriage, Andrew and Lydia welcomed their first and only child, Jason LaBelle. Andrew not only knew that Jason inherited Lydia's looks but also her sharp witted attitude. They spent a lot of time together as a family. When Jason was 6-years-old, Andrew went missing. The Night Watch Militia of Darkshire put out a search on him but he was never found. No one knows what happened to Andrew and it became one of Darkshire's biggest mysteries. Lydia Sampson LaBelle (Mother) Lydia Sampson LaBelle was the loving mother of Jason Labelle and a former blade-for-hire. She met Andrew LaBelle in a tavern in Menethil Harbor and was quite taken with him. Lydia has an enormous amount of spunk, charm and dedication. After she and Andrew settled in Darkshire and gave birth to Jason, she became an active member of the Night Watch Militia. Lydia patrolled the roads and would sometimes leave Jason alone with his father over night to stand guard. When Andrew went missing, Jason began to act out and Lydia did her best to control him. One night she went looking for Jason in Raven Hill cemetery and an old tombstone fell on her right leg, crushing it. Jason and his friends found Lydia and took her back to town for medical attention. Jason never left his mother's side after the incident and did what ever he could to help her make ends meet. During the time of the Legion invasion, Lydia was found to be a Legion supporter. She was killed along with other members of the Night's Watch and this caused Jason to go through interrogation and trial by the Uncrowned. He was eventually found innocent and free of Lydia's burdens. However, Jason firmly believes that Lydia has a hand in Andrew's disappearance but he is too afraid to look for answers. History Arrival in Stormwind and Northrend Oblivious to Lydia's involvement with the Night Watch Militia, Jason still admired her. He saw her as a pillar of strength to their two-person family and wanted to do everything he could to help Lydia get by. In his adolescent years, Jason left Darkshire and went to Stormwind for work. Jason struggled for work in Stormwind until he met Warren Englehart, a man who would become a lifelong friend, and together they enlisted to train as spies and infiltrators to better the greater good of the Alliance. The two would eventually deem themselves as brothers-in-arms and both enlisted to join the campaign in Northrend. Jason and Warren were stationed at Wintergarde Keep with a half-elven woman, Renea Nightoak. It was under her guidance that Jason became an expert marksman, a stronger more dependable spy and battle with his first bout of jealousy. While in Dragonblight, the group of three kept undead at bay and infiltrated New Hearthglen. Through all of this war and mission, Jason soon discovered the dirty secrets that Renea kept from Warren and himself. While under one of missions in New Hearthglen, two Scarlets escaped from their capture. Warren chased after them, leaving Jason and Renea to discover a gravely injured Scarlet that had fallen behind. Gasping for breath, the supposed Scarlet passed away before he could tell them what happened. Always prepared with a crossbow, Jason ran up on a clearing, locating Warren and the remaining Scarlet. In natural instinct, and despite Warren's quick pleas for Jason not to fire, he pulled the trigger. It was discovered that the captives were trying to get away from the corruption of New Hearthglen. A terrible misunderstanding and Renea and Jason found out that the bolt from the crossbow had struck a child that was no older than twelve-years-old. Warren and Renea began to turn on Jason and by a desperate attempt to get the focus off himself, Jason incapacitated Warren with a paralysis poison and while he was still conscious, Jason told everything that he had found out about Renea. The scandals, multiple lovers that she had relations with that included Jason and Warren. Though horrified, Renea still tried to defend herself and claimed she loved Warren better than Jason. In a fit of rage, Jason threw Renea on the ground and suffocated her while Warren was still conscious. Jason left the two but silently observed as Warren buried Renea in cold soil. It would be nearly a year before Warren let Jason back into his life through forgiveness. The two still remain somewhat close but the brotherhood diminished. Warren will still help Jason if he seeks it. Laying Low in Cataclysm and Pandaria Jason stuck with his friend, Warren, when he discovered that Warren became badly injured during Deathwing's attack on Stormwind. Despite the awful things he and Warren went through together, Jason stayed by his friend's side. It wouldn't be long until Jason began to notice a rapid decline in Warren's physical and mental health. He then discovered a Twilight Cultist posing as a Priest warped Warren's mind and was close to corrupted him. Jason exposed the Cultist, unfortunately she got away. Once Warren healed, he went on to train as a monk. Jason often explored Pandaria with Warren and mapped out a lot of ground to help the Alliance but neither of them heavily participated in the campaign. The Surwich Ambush During the Invasion of the Iron Horde, Jason was living in Surwich with a young woman. He considered the relationship to be serious and despite Warren's heavy disapproval of the young woman, Jason remained with her and ignored the warnings from his long time friend. Jason and his then girlfriend had gotten into a argument over Jason and his work and she had left him. Jason remained at the house, unsure if she were coming back to get her things and he was ambushed by Iron Horde. He suffered many stab wounds and by a lot of luck, he somehow survived. Jason doesn't mind talking about the ambush but refuses to talk about his past relationship with the young woman he was living with. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries